1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an MIMO (multiple-input multiple-output) communication system, an MIMO receiver which is used in the MIMO communication system, and a method of receiving MIMO transmission signal therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
The next-generation multimedia mobile communication system requires high transmission rate more than 100 Mbps. To meet this requirement, it is inevitable to use time-, frequency- and space-characteristics of propagation channels of radio wave to the utmost and improve the efficiency of frequency utilization. Since the MIMO communication system uses multiple antennas at both sender-side and receiver-side, it is expected to increase communication rate, transmission characteristics and channel capacity without expansion of band width of transmission wave. One of which is disclosed by Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-277751.